Raphael's Torture
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: Raph is captured by the Shredder, who is trying to get Raph to tell him where Splinter is. Will his brothers save him before he does something he regrets? I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**_I realized recently that out of all the turtles, Raph is the one who is tortured the least often. So I have decided to be the one who does that. I am going to hate myself for doing this soon._**

* * *

**_Raph's P.O.V._**

I woke up in a metal room. My head was throbbing and I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. I went back to the last thing I remembered. I was with my brothers, battling Shredder on a rooftop. He had dropped a billboard on Mikey when he wasn't looking. Leo and Donnie were attempting to lift it up as I fought the Shredder. I was struck in the back of the head by one of his blades. As I fell over I had started to black out. I heard Leo yell my name, and then I woke up here. Wherever I am.

"Glad to see you're finally awake" said a dark and familiar voice "Now let the fun begin"

I had been captured by the Shredder!

"Where are my brothers!" I yelled, looking around for Shredder, or my brothers.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he replied

I sighed in relief. He didn't capture them too. They would find me. They knew where his hideout was.

"I know what you are thinking" he said "We are not at my usual spot. Your pathetic brothers will never find you here"

"Yes they will!" I yelled "And when they do you're going to get the shell beat out of you!"

"We'll see about that"

The room quickly started to fill with water. No problem, I'm a turtle. I can hold my breath for fifteen minutes on a bad day. I closed my eyes and held my breath. But I could not have prepared myself for what came next.

I felt something punch me in the stomach. I opened my eyes to see Fishface, just before he landed another punch, this time to my jaw. He then backed up and pushed off the wall. I ducked, landing a punch to his jaw. I was hit by one of his fangs, and very soon started to feel the effects of the venom.

"Not again" I thought

I then realized that I had gasped when I was hit and was starting to drown. As the water receded and I was able to breath, I heard arguing.

"Xever" I heard "You were supposed to beat him, not poison him"

"Master, it was not my fault. He punched me in the mouth and his shoulder hit my fang"

"Get Baxter Stockman. We need a temporary antidote. I'm not letting him off that easy"

I looked up and instead of Shredder and Fishface, I saw a unicorn and a whale. Then I blacked out.

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

"Raph!" I yelled

Raph had just been struck in the head by the Shredder. I had started to run over to pull him from the Shredders control when Shredder grabbed him and ran.

"Raph, no!"

Donnie had finally gotten Mikey out from under the billboard and had started to examine him.

"Leo, we need to get Mikey home now." he yelled "He was stabbed by a beam and I need to remove it soon"

"But what about Raph?" I asked, not thinking straight

"I have a tracker on him. We can find him later, Mikey is going to go critical soon"

Right after he said that Mikey fell limp in his arms. Donnie ran off the roof as fast as he could, keeping pressure on the wound. I ran after them, but all I could think about was how I just let my brother get captured by the Shredder.

When we got home Donnie ran straight into his lab with Mikey in his arms, and closed the doors. I watched and then proceeded to the dojo to tell Master Splinter about everything.

After two antagonizing hours of waiting, Donnie came out of the lab, exhausted.

"Mikey is going to be ok" he said "He has three broken ribs, a broken leg, and the beam that stabbed him went right through his shell. It will take at least a month for him to fully recover"

"What about Raph?" I asked

"I have the computer honing in on his location as we speak. The Shredder will never find the tracker"

"Where did you put it?"

"In a place where the sun does not shine"

"How did you..."

"You don't want to know"

"AHHHHHHH, SHREDDER!" Mikey yelled

Donnie and I ran in to see that he was pointing at the door, probably because he had just woken up from a nightmare. He then doubled over in pain.

"Take it easy bro" Donnie said as he layer him back down "You were injured pretty badly"

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked

I turned away in shame, being reminded that I failed. Donnie broke the news to Mikey, who said,

"Raph is strong. Let's just hope Shredder doesn't find out about his fear of cockroaches" he said with a weak laugh

A few minutes later he had fallen back asleep. I went to go tell Master Splinter about everything, just as he was coming out of the dojo.

"I have been meditating," he said "And I have made contact with Raphael"

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly

"The Shredder is doing horrible things to him"

* * *

_**Raph's**_** P.O.V.**

I had been in the room for hours. Hours of water torture. Drip...drip...drip. I am strapped to a chair under a bucket of water. Drip...drip...drip. I struggle but I can not break free. Drip...drip...drip.

"Let go of me you coward!" I yell

Drip...drip...drip.

"Make it stop!"

The water then stopped dripping but I could still feel it dripping in my head. Drip...drip...drip. Shredder then entered the room.

"Five hours of water torture" he said "You ready to tell me where Hamato Yoshi is yet"

"I'll never tell you where he is!" I said as I spat in his face

"Very well. Bradford, bring out the bull"

Rahzar walked in pushing a metal bull. I was restrained in a vertical pose and thrown in through a door on the side. I heard the door locked and something ignite.

"Raphael" I heard a familiar voice say

"Master Splinter?" I thought

"Yes Raphael, I am here. Where are you?"

"I don't know. I woke up here and right now I'm locked inside a giant bull and...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed when the floor of the bull suddenly got extremely hot. I lost contact with Master Splinter as I kept screaming.

* * *

_**I am starting to hate myself for this...Please follow and review. Any ideas? leave them in the review box and I will try to fit them into the story. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am going to hate myself by the end of this chapter. *hides in corner* Please don't kill me**_

* * *

_**Donnie's P.O.V.**_

"Leo" I yelled "I think I have Raph's signal"

I had been watching Mikey sleep peacefully, when my laptop started beeping. I yelled to Leo as I grabbed it from the table. Then the beeping stopped when the screen read "Tracker Offline".

"Where is he?" Leo asked when he came in.

"Oh no" I said aloud

"What is it?"

"His tracker's off-line. That means it was either smashed or cooked!"

"Cooked? What does that mean?"

"It means that the area around Raph suddenly got above 140 degrees Fahrenheit, the temperature that the chip in the tracker melts."

"Master Splinter said that he made contact with Raph. He said he was in a metal bull when he started screaming and lost contact."

"No,no,no,no,no"

"What is it?" Leo asked, with worry in his face

"He is being tortured by the Brazen Bull"

"The what?"

"The Brazen Bull is when you are locked inside a metal bull and placed over a fire. I read about it in a book about Medieval torture. If Raph is in there for more than thirty minutes, he'll cook to death"

"NO!" we heard behind us

Leo and I turn around to see Mikey sitting up, in pain, and crying over what I just said about Raph.

"Mikey, how long have you been up?" I ask, as I push him down so that he is laying down

"Ever since you computer started beeping. Why haven't you gone to Shredder's lair yet? We know where it is"

"Casey said that it's abandon. Like they were never there. We don't know where they are" Leo answered

"Then let's go search the city!" said Mikey, sitting up again

I helped him so that he could sit up without being in to much pain.

"Yes, that is what you must do" Master Splinter said, just walking in "I will watch over Michelangelo. You two go look for your brother"

"Hai sensi" Leo and I simultaneously, running out of the lair in search of our brother.

* * *

_**Raph's P.O.V.**_

Scream, all I could do was scream. I had no idea how long I had been in the bull. the antidote that Shredder had given me was starting to wear off as my screams turned into hysterical laughter, due to the venom taking effect. I was pulled out of the bull, chained to a wall, and given another temporary antidote. A foot soldier came in and whispered something to Shredder, and then they both left, leaving me there, exhausted, in pain, and thirsty.

After about thirty minutes he came back in dragging something behind him, out of my view. As he walked over to the wall I saw a purple cloth coming out of the back of the creatures head.

"Donnie?"

* * *

_**Leo's P.O.V.**_

We were searching through the city when we were spotted by footbots. We were outnumbered forty to one, and more were still coming. But that did not stop us from fighting. As we fought, I noticed more footbots gathering around Donnie than me.

"Donnie, look out!" I yelled as a footbot hit him on a pressure point. He fell limp and despite my efforts to save him, was carried off, and I was forced to retreat due to the increasing amount of footbots. I took as long as I could, dreading what I would have to do when I got home. But as soon as I got home I was greeted by Master Splinter.

"Leonardo," he said "How was your mission. Where is Donatello?" He had so much worry in his eyes I could not look at him.

"We were attacked by footbots and Donnie...they took him...they took my little brother. I failed him, I allowed him to be captured"

I broke down, burying my hands in my face and falling on my knees. Master Splinter also kneeled down, pulling me into his embrace, also crying, as I buried my face into his chest. In less than twenty-four hours I had lost two of my brothers, and he had lost two of his sons. We sat there for close to ten minutes when we heard Mikey scream. We rushed in to the lab to see him looking at Donnie's laptop, with horror in his face. On his laptop was a picture of Raph and Donnie, beaten and bloody. It was sent to him by someone named 'Ikas Ukoro'.

Oroku Saki spelled backwards.

* * *

_**I really hate myself now...*comes out of corner**stoned* I'm sorry!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am almost done writing this story. Editing the last few chapter right now and I am almost crying because of how evil I feel. I am so sorry Raph and Donnie for all of the torture I am about to give you.**_

_**"Darrell, it's Don. Where are you? I need to hear this part of the story"**_

_** *hides from Donnie in corner***_

* * *

_**Donnie's P.O.V.**_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my shoulder, probably from when the footbot knocked me out. I realized that I was being dragged by my shell along the ground.

"Donnie?" I heard a families voice say

I then opened my eyes to see Raph, chained to the wall, burned and in pain.

"R-Raph?" I replied

I was then thrown into a wall, hearing a crack when I hit it. My left arm fell limp at my side. When I looked up I saw the Shredder.

"Good to see that you are up" he said "Now I can have twice the fun"

"Donnie, you ok?" Raph asked

"My arm" I replied "I can't move it"

I then felt something being stuck into my arm. I looked up to see Stockman-Fly pulling a needlepoint of my arm.

"And soon you won't be able to move anything" he said

The toxin moved quickly through my bloodstream. First I lost feeling in my arms, then my legs till I could only move my eyes and my mouth.

"What did you do to him?!" Raph yelled

"He is now unable to move his body" Shredder said "Which means I can do anything I want without him resisting"

"Raph, help me" I whispered

Shredder then grabbed me by the shell again and dragged me to a room across the hall, as I watched Raph struggle against the restraints

I was put into a white room and strapped to a table in the middle. I noticed a microphone next to the table. I tried to get some, any felling in my body, but failed miserably.

A man in a white lab coat came in and attached several monitors on me, then connected those to car batteries and left. Over a speaker I heard Shredder ask,

"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"

"I'll never tell!" I replied

I then felt a small shock go through my body.

"Don't be so sure" Shredder said

I then felt another electric pulse go through my body, this time longer and stronger. I tried my hardest not to scream, knowing that Raph would be listening to this in the next room because of the microphone. But my efforts were in vain. The pain became unbearable and I let out a cry of pain.

Th same thing happened a dozen times, each time longer and more intense. Memories, of my childhood fear, of my brothers that I may never see again, of April, went flashing through my mind.

Before I knew it I was thrown back in the cell with Raph. As I relaxed a bright light flashed right in front of me. My memoirs came back and thinking it was lightning, my fear being storms, attempted to back into a corner. I tried with all of my strength to get my legs to move. I finally got them to push me back towards Raph and I laid down in his lap. All the movement had drained my energy as I felt the need to sleep.

"Raph, I'm scared" I whispered before falling asleep, feeling protected by my brother.

* * *

**_Mikey' s P.O.V._**

Donnie had left his laptop with me to keep me entertained while they were gone. It had been about two hours after they left when Master Splinter heard someone entering the lair. He left the lab to go see who it was and didn't come back for several minutes. I was on my social network profile checking the latest trends on the surface, when I got a message from some one named 'Ikas Ukoro'.

"Hmm" I thought "Who could this be?"

I opened up the message and screamed in horror. On the screen was a picture of Raph, chained to a wall and burned, and Donnie, lying on the ground with round burn marks, almost as if he was...dead. Leo and Master Splinter ran in to see what was wrong, but they saw more than what they wanted. They both looked as if they had been crying, eyes red and tear stains on their faces.

"Leo, what happened?" I asked, scared to know the answer, as I glanced back at the picture of Donnie.

"Donnie and I were ambushed by foot" he replied "I tried to save him but I was to slow"

He bowed his head in shame, feeling like he failed.

"It is up to us to save your brothers now" Master Splinter said "Did you find anything that might lead us to their location?"

"No" Leo replied "Almost half the city covered and nothing" He slammed his fist into the wall "I failed AGAIN!"

"Leo, you couldn't have known that the foot were going to jump you" I said "It's not you fault"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm going to call April and Casey" he said as he left the room "See if they have found anything"

After 2 hours of looking over maps of the city and known foot locations we came to the conclusion that they were hiding underground. An abandon sewer tunnel or subway station. April and Casey had come down to help with the analyzing and search when April got the idea to get Donnie's tracker location.

"He taught me how in case of an emergency" she explained

She opened his computer to see the image of herself eating pizza. She smiled as tears came to her eyes. Casey however grunted, ending up with Leo's elbow in his stomach. As soon as Donnie's tracker database came online she got right to work. Within half an hour she had gotten his general location. I wanted so badly to get up and help find my brothers but in my current state, I wouldn't have made it three feet from the bed.

"I have the tracker honing in on his location" April said "We have a general area with a half mile radius from this point" She pointed at the computer

"Ok everyone" Leo said "We will fan out into the East, West, and South tunnels. Stealth is priority. Any security camera, foot ninja, or trip wire locations are to be sent to Mikey who will be tracking us on Donnie's laptop. Remember, surveillance only. Jones..."

"Awwww" Casey said "No busting heads"

"No, that could put Donnie and Raph in greater danger" I said

"Mikey, you wear Donnie's headset so you can hear us all at once" Leo said "Let's go"

And then they were off to find my brothers.

* * *

_**Raph's**** P.O.V.**_

After they took our picture I realized whatever they did to Donnie had triggered a relapse of his childhood fear, storms, by the way he reacted to the flash. He cowered into my lap and whispered "Raph, I'm scared" before he fell asleep. His weight on my burns caused some pain, but I didn't mind. I was protecting my brother and that's all that mattered. But the peace didn't last long. After about twenty minutes Shredder came back in with some kind of collar.

"There will be no sleeping" he yelled causing Donnie to jolt awake, cower, and hug me tight.

He pulled Donnie off my body and lifted him into the air, sticking the collar on him in the process. Blood started trickling down his neck when he dropped his head and cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled struggling against my chains

"Just making sure he'll stay awake" he replied

He laughed and threw Donnie back on the ground, as he cried out in pain when the collar hit the ground. Shredder left the room and my chains lengthened. I ran as fast as I could to Donnie to examen him. The collar around his neck had spikes both on the inside and the outside, so no one could take it off without the proper gloves. He had a spasm and jerked back into the wall, hitting his collar on the wall in the process. He cried out in pain and I sighed. He wasn't allowed to sleep, I was forced to listen to him being tortured, I was burned, and he was starting to have random spasms. I knew things with the Shredder were going to get worse.

But that was an understatement.

* * *

_**I am really starting to hate myself right now. **_

_**"You better, I am starting to feel the pain from this and I'm hearing it"**_

_**Sorry Donnie. I still love you though. :)**_

_**"Sure you do"**_

_**I do!**_

_**"Right"**_

_**Who has had Apriltello in almost every story? I'm doing that for YOU!**_**  
**

_**"That still doesn't justify what's coming"**_

_**You read ahead! In my PRIVATE notebook! *rage eyes***_

_**"Uh-oh" *starts running***_

_**GET BACK HERE!**_

_**(I'm really **_**_crazy...review, fave, and follow please!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is probably the most heart-breaking chapter of them all. I am so sorry for those who are emotional, I am female so of course I started crying as I wrote this. And I made it so that so many questions are unanswered until the next chapter._**

**_"See, I told you that your Apriltello wouldn't justify this"_**

**_SHUT UP DONNIE, I'M GOING TO START CRYING!_**

**_"Just start the story already"_**

**_Geez, bossy much *sniffle*_**

* * *

**_Raph's P.O.V._**

It had been over 5 hours since Donnie had been captured. He was exhausted from the hours he spent looking for me and the electrocution that he had experienced, but with his collar on he couldn't sleep at all. In just 10 minutes he had almost fell asleep a dozen times, just to wake up to pain seconds later. I had tried to take it off of him but with the spikes on the outside I only stabbed myself with them over and over. We had been left alone since Donnie's collar was put on, but I knew that the Shredder could walk in at any time.

Donnie whimpered again as he woke up from another attempt to sleep, and like it was on cue, Shredder walked in.

"Is the turtle in pain?" he said with joy in his voice "Good"

Donnie crawled towards me as I wrapped myself around him, but Shredder knew that we would do that. He pulled out a remote and pressed the first button on it. I was pulled back towards the wall, away from Donnie. He tried to crawl towards me, but was to tired. Shredder walked up to him and tried to grab him.

"Get your metal hands away from my brother!" I yelled, struggling against the chains

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I will let him live long enough to see all of you perish" he replied

"Don't...Do it...Raph" Donnie struggled to say

Shredder puller out the remote again and this time shocked Donnie. He yelped in pain an curled in to a ball. Tiger Claw walked in and grabbed Donnie, who had no strength to resist, while Shredder unchained me and put shackles on me.

"Struggle and I kill him" Tiger Claw said with his sword to Donnie's inner thigh

I let Shredder pull me away as Donnie and I were separated. I was pulled into a room with nothing in it. Shredder then proceeded to beat me and scar me. He pulled out his gauntlet and unsheathed the blades. One of them went into my lower arm, causing some blood loss. He then had a chair bought in and I was chained into it. In front of me was a movie screen. I had my eyes forced into a device that would keep them open. The screen lit up and I realized that it was glass. I looked down a little bit and I saw Donnie, arms and legs forced apart, in separate directions. something was placed on on of my toes and I was asked the same question.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi" Shredder demanded

"I'll never tell" I spat back

I felt my toes being crushed and I screamed. I had never felt this pain before. After I stopped screaming I looked down to see Donnie looking at me, worried. But soon after he started screaming. His arms and legs were being pulled in separate directions.

"Aniki, nîsan, otono, chichi, daredemo!" He screamed

This happened a dozen times, each time another toe or finger crushed, and Donnie was pulled apart even more. After I had no more fingers or toes to crush Donnie was set free, but all of his limbs were useless. They had all been dislocated, and one of his arms had started to tear off. He was dragged out of the room. crying in pain.

"You could have saved him the pain" Shredder said "Some brother you are"

I was unchained and I immediately tried to fight the Shredder.

"STOP, RAPH NO!" I heard Donnie yell

The door behind Shredder was open, with Donnie and Tiger Claw in the doorway.

"If you allow him to go free I'll tell you where Hamato Yoshi is" Donnie almost whispered

"Donnie, don't!" I said

"Tiger Claw, take him to the chamber" Shredder said

I was then dragged off, leaving Donnie to give away our hideout to the Shredder.

* * *

_**April's P.O.V.**_

It was a cold night. News said it was a record low for this time of year. I stood outside an abandon subway station with Casey, Leo, and Master Splinter. We had been standing here for 10 minutes, waiting for the perfect time to infiltrate the new Foot H.Q. Leo found the location the night before when he almost stubbled over a trip wire. I cringed when I heard another icy scream come from the building they built in the subway station.

"That's 6 in less than two minutes, let's just go save Raph!" said Casey

"And Donnie" I added shooting a glare at Casey

"I believe it is time to go save them" Master Splinter said

I waited till the cameras were facing away from our hiding spot and ran to the power box. I took out the security with ease. Casey then hit the metal door with one of Donnie's new weapons for him, acid pucks. The door melted away as we heard another icy scream. We rushed into a hallway and heard the same scream coming from 2 doors.

"Casey, you and I go left, April, you and Master Splinter take right" Leo said

We nodded and went separate ways. Master Splinter and I entered the room to see Donnie in a small cage, staring at a picture of his family, hearing the screaming over a speaker. I unlocked the cage and pulled him out, just for him to hide everything but his head in his shell. I noticed a spiky collar on his neck that prevented him from putting his head in his shell. His eyes were squeezed shut, whispering "Please, stop hurting him".

"Master Splinter, I can't carry him" I said

"I will carry him" He replied

Just then Casey rushed in with Raph at his side.

"Leo's fighting the Shredder!" he yelled

"Casey you carry Donatello, April, you carry Raphael, get them home as soon as you can. I will help Leonardo" Master Splinter

"Hai, sensi" I said "Casey, can you use your gloves to get this collar off of Donnie?"

"Sure"

We traded turtles and Casey took the collar off of Donnie, who immediately put his head in his shell once it was off. We ran out of the building and ran as fast as we could to the lair without being followed. I immediately got Raph checked out since Donnie was totally in his shell. Casey placed Donnie by Mikey, who was trying to get him out of his shell.

"Come on Donnie, come out bro, you're safe now" he kept saying

Raph had all of his fingers and toes broken, several burns, a giant gash on his left arm and the back of his head, and the need for an antidote for Fishface's poison. He passed out after I gave him the antidote. After I got him bandaged up and in his bed I heard a scream from the lab. Mikey was trying to calm Donnie when I ran in. He had apparently had a nightmare and thought he was still in Shredder's lair. As soon as he saw me he calmed down a little.

"Where's Raph?" he asked with worry in his eyes

"In bed" Casey said

"Where's Master Splinter?" he asked a little calmer

"When we got to Shredder's hideout Leo started fighting Shredder alone" I replied " They should be home soon"

Then on cue Master Splinter walked in and hugged Donnie, which earned him a yelp of pain.

"Master Splinter" I said "I need to check him out"

"Of course April" he said

"Where's Leo?" Donnie asked

"Right here" Leo said walking in "I went to go check on Raph"

Donnie had all of his limbs dislocated, had burn marks from what looked like he was electrocuted, and had marks on his throat from the collar that he wore. I knew they would forever be there to remind him of the Shredder.

"Donnie" Leo said "Raph woke up when I got home and said that you gave the Shredder our location. Is that true?"

"No, of course not" Donnie replied with a small smile "I told him where the Rat King's lair was"

After he got all bandaged up he fell asleep and Master Splinter carried him to his room.

And they slept for all the next day.

* * *

_**Finally rescued. I know the rescue may feel rushed but I couldn't wait.**_

_**"Finally out of that mess"**_

_**Shut up Donnie. This is all fake.**_

_**"Then why are you still taking to me?"**_

_**Because I'm bored O.K.! And I love you koibito!**_

_**"Did you just call me..."**_

_**Yes I did :D**_

_**(Koibito means lover in Japanese. Fav, follow, and review please)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now for the really sad part...the rehab. This may make some cry, some yell, and some just hate me for doing this, but it has to be done.**_

_**"Darrell, stop doing this to me" *points at notebook***_

_**STOP READING THAT DONATELLO!**_

_**"You do know that your room is not very secure, especially when your at school, right?"**_

_**STOP SPYING ON ME!**_

_**"Your the one who broke into my lab and stole a portal to New York"**_

_**What did you expect? Me to hop on a plane every time I wanted to see you guys?**_

_**"Just get on with the story"**_

* * *

_**Splinter's P.O.V.**_

My sons had been taken from me by the Shredder. They had been rescued but they were injured, both mentally and physically. Donatello and Raphael would not come out of their rooms very often. Only for meals, or in Donatello's case, when we were training and he could sneak off to his laboratory. They would not tell us what had happened to them, and when we asked if they would like to talk about it, they would just stare at the ground or go back to their rooms. Finally after a week Donatello started to speak.

"Father" he said after training

"What is it my son?" I asked, worried, for my sons only called me father in dire circumstances

"Have you ever been tortured before?" he asked, looking up at me with dull eyes

"No my son, at least not the way you were"

"Then how?"

"After I lost Tang-Shen and thought I had lost Miwa, I tortured myself for months, telling myself 'You could have saved them if only you had stopped fighting' and that caused me to go into depression. When I bought you four though you lifted my spirits and pulled me out of that stage. I would talk it out with you most often, and even though I knew that you could not understand me, just saying it out loud helped me get through it. Would you like to talk about it my son?"

"Do you think it will help?" he asked after a moment of silence

"It might, but you will have to relive it again, you don't have to tell me everything at once my son"

"I know"

He took a deep breath and started.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I woke up with a throbbing pain in my shoulder, probably from when the footbot knocked me out. I realized that I was being dragged by my shell along the ground._

_"Donnie?" I heard a families voice say_

_I then opened my eyes to see Raph, chained to the wall, burned and in pain._

_"R-Raph?" I replied_

_I was then thrown into a wall, hearing a crack when I hit it. My left arm fell limp at my side. When I looked up I saw the Shredder._

_"Good to see that you are up" he said "Now I can have twice the fun"_

_"Donnie, you ok?" Raph asked_

_"My arm" I replied "I can't move it"_

_I then felt something being stuck into my arm. I looked up to see Stockman-Fly pulling a needlepoint of my arm._

_"And soon you won't be able to move anything" he said_

_The toxin moved quickly through my bloodstream. First I lost feeling in my arms, then my legs till I could only move my eyes and my mouth._

_"What did you do to him?!" Raph yelled_

_"He is now unable to move his body" Shredder said "Which means I can do anything I want without him resisting"_

_"Raph, help me" I whispered_

_Shredder then grabbed me by the shell again and dragged me to a room across the hall, as I watched Raph struggle against the restraints_

_I was put into a white room and strapped to a table in the middle. I noticed a microphone next to the table. I tried to get some, any felling in my body, but failed miserably._

_A man in a white lab coat came in and attached several monitors on me, then connected those to car batteries and left. Over a speaker I heard Shredder ask,_

_"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"_

_"I'll never tell!" I replied_

_I then felt a small shock go through my body._

_"Don't be so sure" Shredder said_

_I then felt another electric pulse go through my body, this time longer and stronger. I tried my hardest not to scream, knowing that Raph would be listening to this in the next room because of the microphone. But my efforts were in vain. The pain became unbearable and I let out a cry of pain._

_Th same thing happened a dozen times, each time longer and more intense. Memories, of my childhood fears, of my brothers that I may never see again, of April, went flashing through my mind._

_Before I knew it I was thrown back in the cell with Raph. As I relaxed a bright light flashed right in front of me. My memories came back and thinking it was lightning, my fear being storms, attempted to back into a corner. I tried with all of my strength to get my legs to move. I finally got them to push me back towards Raph and I laid down in his lap. All the movement had drained my energy as I felt the need to sleep._

_"Raph, I'm scared" I whispered before falling asleep, feeling protected by my brother._

* * *

**Flashback over**

By the end of it Donatello was crying, just reliving a small portion of his time with the Shredder. I hugged him and he buried his face into my chest. After a few minutes Raphael walked in.

"Sensi...What's wrong with Donnie?" he asked

"He just relived a small portion of the time he had been with the Shredder" I replied

"Well that's actually what I came in here to talk about"

I then realized that Donatello's cries had turned into soft snores. Raphael also noticed this and curled up next to me.

"Would you like to speak about it now?" I asked

Raphael nodded and took a deep breath

* * *

**Flashback**

_I woke up in a metal room. My head was throbbing and I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. I went back to the last thing I remembered. I was with my brothers, battling Shredder on a rooftop. He had dropped a billboard on Mikey when he wasn't looking. Leo and Donnie were attempting to lift it up as I fought the Shredder. I was struck in the back of the head by one of his blades. As I fell over I had started to black out. I heard Leo yell my name, and then I woke up here. Wherever I was._

_"Glad to see you're finally awake" said a dark and familiar voice "Now let the fun begin"_

_I had been captured by the Shredder!_

_"Where are my brothers!" I yelled, looking around for Shredder, or my brothers._

_"I was about to ask you the same thing" he replied_

_I sighed in relief. He didn't capture them too. They would find me. They knew where his hideout was._

_"I know what you are thinking" he said "We are not at my usual spot. Your pathetic brothers will never find you here"_

_"Yes they will!" I yelled "And when they do you're going to get the shell beat out of you!"_

_"We'll see about that"_

_The room quickly started to fill with water. No problem, I'm a turtle. I can hold my breath for fifteen minutes on a bad day. I closed my eyes and held my breath. But I could not have prepared myself for what came next._

_I felt something punch me in the stomach. I opened my eyes to see Fishface, just before he landed another punch, this time to my jaw. He then backed up and pushed off the wall. I ducked, landing a punch to his jaw. I was hit by one of his fangs, and very soon started to feel the effects of the venom._

_"Not again" I thought_

_I then realized that I had gasped when I was hit and was starting to drown. As the water receded and I was able to breath, I heard arguing._

_"Xever" I heard "You were supposed to beat him, not poison him"_

_"Master, it was not my fault. He punched me in the mouth and his shoulder hit my fang"_

_"Get Baxter Stockman. We need a temporary antidote. I'm not letting him off that easy"_

_I looked up and instead of Shredder and Fishface, I saw a unicorn and a whale. Then I blacked out._

* * *

**Flashback over**

"I can't believe I let myself get captured by the Shredder!" He yelled waking up Donatello

Donatello then buried himself further into my fur, whispering 'Don't let him touch me, don't let him touch me'

"Donnie, I'm sorry" Raphael said reaching out his hand "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't touch me!" Donatello yelled "Get away Shredder! Father, help me"

"Raphael, go get a sedative from the medicine cabinet" I said

Raphael ran out of the room to go get the sedative while Donatello curled up in a ball. When Raphael came back in the room Leonardo and Michelangelo were right behind him. However when Michelangelo ran in, he tripped over a tree root and landed very loudly. Donatello then hid in his shell, scared by the loud noise.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked

"Your brothers were talking about what they had lived through, Donatello cried so hard he fell asleep an when Raphael got angry at himself for getting captured he woke Donatello up, which caused him to have a panic attack"

"Why did he hid in his shell though, I haven't seen him do that since we were kids" Michelangelo asked

"Their time with the Shredder must have brought back some childhood trauma, when you tripped Michelangelo, the noise reminded him of thunder, remember when he was scared of storms as a kid?"

"Yeah, will he be alright?" Leonardo asked

"He will be fine as soon as I can give him the sedative. Donatello, my son. Come out, it is all right, I am here to protect you"

I then decided to sing his favorite Japanese lullaby.

_Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou_  
_Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji_  
_Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo_  
_Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku_

_Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi_  
_Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii_  
_Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara_  
_Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete_

_Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa_  
_Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_  
_Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku_

By the end of the tune Donatello had come out of his shell, relaxed and half-asleep.

"Otōsan, itoshi teru" (I love you father)

"Watashi wa anata ni amarini mo watashi no musuko o aishite" (I love you too, my son)

And with that he fell back asleep.

* * *

_**Awwwwwww... The lyrics I used are not mine, they are from an old Japanese lullaby called the Starry Lullaby. I am about to start crying at how cute Donnie would look in Splinter's arms. Follow, review, and fave please. **_

_**"Hey Darrell"**_

_**Hey April, have you seen Donnie?**_

_**"He's in his lab reading a notebook"**_

_***Looks around for notebook***_

_**DONNIE!**_

_**"What did he do this time?"**_

_**That's my personal notebook!**_

_**"Donnie, are you reading Darrell's notebook?"**_

_**"Nooooooooo..." *smoke bomb***_

_**Oh now's he's gonna get it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**More rehab, more crying. Violent mood swings, shutting others out, and it will get worse. Still in Splinter's P.O.V. except for the flashbacks. I really hate doing **_**_this stuff but it needs to be done. Also, anyone else start crying during the season 2 finale? I cried like, half a dozen times. If they bring more stuff from the 2003 series into season 3 like 'Good Genes' or 'Same As It Never Was' I will cry even more. Thanks for letting me get that off my back._**

**_"What's 'Good Genes' and 'Same As It Never Was'?_**

**_Uhhhh, you heard that Donnie, even the SANIW?_**

**_"Yeah, again, what are those things?"_**

**_Ummmm...Gotta go *smoke bomb*_**

* * *

After Donatello had his panic attack, we all knew we had to be careful around him. No loud noises, no bright lights, and no mentioning the Shredder. This was especially hard for Michelangelo. All he wanted to do was make his brother laugh, but nothing would work. Donatello would just stare at the ground, and whenever Michelangelo fell, which was quite often, he would scream and start to sink into his shell. Raphael though seemed to be fairing better. He decided to tell me more the day after our first talk.

"Would you like to tell me more my son?" I asked after training

"Yeah, I feel better after yesterday"

He took a deep breath and started where he left off.

***Flashback***

_I had been in the room for hours. Hours of water torture. Drip...drip...drip. I am strapped to a chair under a bucket of water. Drip...drip...drip. I struggle but I can not break free. Drip...drip...drip._

_"Let go of me you coward!" I yell_

_Drip...drip...drip._

_"Make it stop!"_

_The water then stopped dripping but I could still feel it dripping in my head. Drip...drip...drip. Shredder then entered the room._

_"Five hours of water torture" he said "You ready to tell me where Hamato Yoshi is yet"_

_"I'll never tell you where he is!" I said as I spat in his face_

_"Very well. Bradford, bring out the bull"_

_Rahzar walked in pushing a metal bull. I was restrained in a vertical pose and thrown in through a door on the side. I heard the door locked and something ignite._

_"Raphael" I heard a familiar voice say_

_"Master Splinter?" I thought_

_"Yes Raphael, I am here. Where are you?"_

_"I don't know. I woke up here and right now I'm locked inside a giant bull and...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_I screamed when the floor of the bull suddenly got extremely hot. I lost contact with Master Splinter as I kept screaming._

_Scream, all I could do was scream. I had no idea how long I had been in the bull. The antidote that Shredder had given me was starting to wear off as my screams turned into hysterical laughter, due to the venom taking effect. I was pulled out of the bull, chained to a wall, and given another temporary antidote. A foot soldier came in and whispered something to Shredder, and then they both left, leaving me there, exhausted, in pain, and thirsty._

_After about thirty minutes he came back in dragging something behind him, out of my view. As he walked over to the wall I saw a purple cloth coming out of the back of the creatures head._

_"Donnie?"_

***Flashback over***

"I felt so useless at that point" Raphael said "Later, I was forced to listen to my brother being tortured, and I couldn't help him"

"You can help him now" I replied "Your brother has not spoken since yesterday's incident. I fear that he is being to hard on himself, that he will hurt himself"

"I know what you mean sensi, I'll go talk to him" he said as he left the room

* * *

_**Raph's P.O.V.**_

After my talk with Splinter I went to Donnie's lab. I knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Donnie?" I asked "It's me, could I come in?"

"No" he replied

"Come on Donnie, I just want to talk to you about...The ShellRaiser"

"I said NO!" he yelled back

I opened the door anyway, but I was hit by the smell of blood. I looked over to see Donnie, blood dripping down his wrists, and with a scalpel in his hands.

"Donnie, what are you doing?!" I yelled

"I told you to leave me alone" he replied, running towards me

I grabbed him, pushed him on a pressure point, and he fell limp in my arms.

"Master Splinter!" I yelled

"Raphael, what happened to Donatello?" he said, running out of the dojo

"He's been cutting himself" I replied, showing him Donnie's wrists

"My son..." he said as he looked at Donnie

My brother had almost committed suicide. I had to find out what else Shredder had done to him.

* * *

_**Shorter chapter, but I could not continue. So sad, Donnie committing suicide. That just came to my head as I wrote, and my thought went from my head to the computer. I am really bored this weekend, so if you would like to chat about upcoming chapters/stories or talk about ideas, PM me.**_

_**"Really suicide, do you really think I would do that?"**_

_**The way you act sometimes...**_

_**"Thanks for the idea"**_

_**No, you can't, how would I live, how would your brothers live, I can't have SANIW again!**_

_**"Again, what is SANIW?!"**_

_**Gotta get home, I can hear my mother calling**_

_**"But you live all the way in..."**_

_***smoke bomb***_

_**"Really, again"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another sad chapter. I have a **_**_deviantART profile that will come in handy soon so if you would like to check that out, please do. Trying to spread out my artistic designs. Also, I need input on a story idea, Q &amp; A. What do you think? Would you participate? Thank you for the support and please fav, follow, and review._**

**_"Yeah, more torture"(sarcastically)_**

**_Oh, shut up Donnie. And where have the others been this entire time?_**

**_"I'm here!"_**

**_Oh, hey Mikey._**

**_"What's going on?"_**

**_Oh, nothing Raph. Just telling these fine readers a story about you guys._**

**_"Your doing WHAT?!"_**

**_Calm down Leo, nothing specific like the lair location, just a little story I came up with._**

**_"Can we hear the rest of it? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"_**

**_Sure Mikey, you ready..._**

* * *

_**Splinter's**** P.O.V.**_

Donatello had tried to commit suicide. It was like a knife had gone through my heart. To think that the Shredder had been that brutal to make my most brilliant son want to end his life, it filled my heart with rage. I lifted Donatello out of Raphael's arms and sat down on the couch with him in my arms. I looked at his wrist and noticed that he had something written in Japanese in his wounds. Shippai. Failure. Raphael brought over some water and bandages and I washed his gashes in silence. Finally I spoke up.

"What else happened to Donatello while you were with the Shredder?" I asked while wrapping his wrists

Raphael went back into his mind, finding more horrific memories.

***Flashback***

_After they took our picture I realized whatever they did to Donnie had triggered a relapse of his childhood fear, storms, by the way he reacted to the flash. He cowered into my lap and whispered "Raph, I'm scared" before he fell asleep. His weight on my burns caused some pain, but I didn't mind. I was protecting my brother and that's all that mattered. But the peace didn't last long. After about twenty minutes Shredder came back in with some kind of collar._

_"There will be no sleeping" he yelled causing Donnie to jolt awake, cower, and hug me tight._

_He pulled Donnie off my body and lifted him into the air, sticking the collar on him in the process. Blood started trickling down his neck when he dropped his head and cried out in pain._

_"What are you doing?!" I yelled struggling against my chains_

_"Just making sure he'll stay awake" he replied_

_He laughed and threw Donnie back on the ground, as he cried out in pain when the collar hit the ground. Shredder left the room and my chains lengthened. I ran as fast as I could to Donnie to examen him. The collar around his neck had spikes both on the inside and the outside, so no one could take it off without the proper gloves. He had a spasm and jerked back into the wall, hitting his collar on the wall in the process. He cried out in pain and I sighed. He wasn't allowed to sleep, I was forced to listen to him being tortured, I was burned, and he was starting to have random spasms. I knew things with the Shredder were going to get worse._

_But that was an understatement._

_It had been over 5 hours since Donnie had been captured. He was exhausted from the hours he spent looking for me and the electrocution that he had experienced, but with his collar on he couldn't sleep at all. In just 10 minutes he had almost fell asleep a dozen times, just to wake up to pain seconds later. I had tried to take it off of him but with the spikes on the outside I only stabbed myself with them over and over. We had been left alone since Donnie's collar was put on, but I knew that the Shredder could walk in at any time._

_Donnie whimpered again as he woke up from another attempt to sleep, and like it was on cue, Shredder walked in._

_"Is the turtle in pain?" he said with joy in his voice "Good"_

_Donnie crawled towards me as I wrapped myself around him, but Shredder knew that we would do that. He pulled out a remote and pressed the first button on it. I was pulled back towards the wall, away from Donnie. He tried to crawl towards me, but was to tired. Shredder walked up to him and tried to grab him._

_"Get your metal hands away from my brother!" I yelled, struggling against the chains_

_"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I will let him live long enough to see all of you perish" he replied_

_"Don't...Do it...Raph" Donnie struggled to say_

_Shredder puller out the remote again and this time shocked Donnie. He yelped in pain an curled in to a ball. Tiger Claw walked in and grabbed Donnie, who had no strength to resist, while Shredder unchained me and put shackles on me._

_"Struggle and I kill him" Tiger Claw said with his sword to Donnie's inner thigh_

_I let Shredder pull me away as Donnie and I were separated. I was pulled into a room with nothing in it. Shredder then proceeded to beat me and scar me. He pulled out his gauntlet and unsheathed the blades. One of them went into my lower arm, causing some blood loss. He then had a chair bought in and I was chained into it. In front of me was a movie screen. I had my eyes forced into a device that would keep them open. The screen lit up and I realized that it was glass. I looked down a little bit and I saw Donnie, arms and legs forced apart, in separate directions. something was placed on on of my toes and I was asked the same question._

_"Where is Hamato Yoshi" Shredder demanded_

_"I'll never tell" I spat back_

_I felt my toes being crushed and I screamed. I had never felt this pain before. After I stopped screaming I looked down to see Donnie looking at me, worried. But soon after he started screaming. His arms and legs were being pulled in separate directions._

_"Aniki, nîsan, otono, chichi, daredemo!" He screamed_

_This happened a dozen times, each time another toe or finger crushed, and Donnie was pulled apart even more. After I had no more fingers or toes to crush Donnie was set free, but all of his limbs were useless. They had all been dislocated, and one of his arms had started to tear off. He was dragged out of the room. crying in pain._

_"You could have saved him the pain" Shredder said "Some brother you are"_

_I was unchained and I immediately tried to fight the Shredder._

_"STOP, RAPH NO!" I heard Donnie yell_

_The door behind Shredder was open, with Donnie and Tiger Claw in the doorway._

_"If you allow him to go free I'll tell you where Hamato Yoshi is" Donnie almost whispered_

_"Donnie, don't!" I said_

_"Tiger Claw, take him to the chamber" Shredder said_

_I was then dragged off, leaving Donnie to give away our hideout to the Shredder._

***Flashback over***

As if it were on cue Donatello had a small shock in my arms. The Shredder had tried to get Raphael to speak through torturing his brother, but it would effect Donatello the most. He was weaker than Raphael physically, but I never thought he would be weaker mentally. And now he would have scars to remind him of the horrific things that the Shredder did to him.

"How's Donnie?" Leonardo asked as he walked into the room

His glace then moved down to his wrists, bandaged up, and Donatello asleep.

"What happened?" He then asked

"Donnie tried to commit suicide" Raphael said after a long silence

"What?!"

"I walked in on him cutting himself" Raphael said "He's been going through violent mood swings lately I noticed, since he's been yelling at Mikey a lot more often for the latest things"

"I believe Donatello calls it PTSD" I said joining the conversation

Donatello then started to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head "Wasn't I in my lab cutting..."

He looked down at his newly wrapped wrists. Ha sat up and glared at Raphael

"Why didn't you just leave me alone Raph!?" he yelled

"Do you really think I would let you die!" Raphael replied "Your suffering from PTSD, or whatever that is. Let us help you."

"Leo never needs help, and neither do I" he said standing up

"Leo never went through what you and I went through" Raphael said, voice raising

"Well you know what, maybe I should have taken Shredder's offer WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE" Donatello yelled, running to his room

"What did Shredder offer you to make you wish that you had betrayed your family?" Raphael said, running after him

No answer

"WHAT?! TELL ME! I WANT TO HELP YOU!"

WHAM!

Donatello's door slammed shut, but not before Raphael's nose was in the doorway.

"AHHHH! My nose!" he yelled

His nose was bleeding, probably broken. He backed away from the door, hand over nose.

"Fine! Have it your way! Die in misery for all I care!"

"Raphael!" I yelled

"Raph!" Michelangelo and Leonardo said in unison.

"Donnie, he didn't mean it. Please come out. I miss you, you're my best friend" Michelangelo pleaded

I heard soft cries coming from the other side of the door. I shook my head, the loud noise from the door had probably scared him. I tried to open his door to comfort him, but it had been locked.

"Leonardo, go get the key from my room. It's in the box next to my cot. The help Raphael with his nose" I whispered

"Hai sensi" he said as he ran to the dojo

When he came back I unlocked the door and entered alone. Donatello was in the corner of his room, halfway in his shell, crying and rocking back and forth.

"My son, why don't you tell me more of your experience" I said "It will make you feel better"

He nodded his head, crawled into my lap, and began speaking.

***Flashback***

_After Raph had been taken out of the room Shredder held one of his tekagi blades to my __throat._

_"Now, where is Hamato Yoshi?" he asked_

_"He's..." I was struggling to find the right place to say. Somewhere that he would never have any idea where we were when he found out it wasn't the lair. Somewhere like Victor Falco's old lab. I sighed._

_"He's at the intersection of Houston &amp; Main. It's an abandon building that's been scheduled for demolition" I said_

_I hung my head to make him think that I felt guilty._

_"Very good" Shredder replied "Now, if you swear allegiance to me, I will spare your life and make you one of my top scientists. I've heard that you made retro-mutagen"_

_"I won't betray my brother's again" I said_

_"Very well. Then you can listen to your pathetic brother scream"_

_He pressed a button on his remote. I heard Raph screaming over the speaker. I tried to move, but my arms and legs were not moving. He picked me up and put me in a cage, then laughed as he placed a picture of my family in front of me. He then left the room, leaving me to hear my brother die._

***Flashback over***

Donatello was crying again as I rocked him back and forth. I sung his favorite lullaby again as he calmed down.

"Leo!" Raphael yelled

Donatello screamed as Leonardo opened the door.

"Donnie, you ok?" he asked

Donatello nodded, still crying into my kimono. Leonardo left the room and returned a few moments later with Raphael and Michelangelo behind him. They walked over and hugged Donatello with me and all sang the lullaby with me. He soon fell asleep, along with his brothers, along side me. I smiled as I rearranged them. Leonardo was on top of the bed, Raphael and Michelangelo on either side, and Donatello's head on top of Leonardo's plastron. In their sleep they immediately hugged Donatello. I decided to join in on the fun and curled up around them all. I listened to them snore for a few seconds, and fell asleep.

* * *

_**One chapter left. Will probably be a shorter chapter due to the fact that this is my longest chapter ever, and I had so much in this chapter. Almost done, I can't believe it. Check out my deviantART profile to see what Donnie's cuts looked like**_

_**"Awwwww, can we sleep like that tonight Leo? Please!"**_

_**"Depends on if Darrell would like to join us, I mean, she did write this story"**_

_**I ACCEPT! DIBS ON SLEEPING NEXT TO DONNIE!**_

_**"You just had to ask, now I'll have her hugging me to death all night!"**_

_**"Oh well"(Raph) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, this is it. The last chapter. Please follow, fav, and review, also check out my other sites on my profile. *sniffle***_

_**"Why are you crying Darrell? Do you need some soup?"**_

_**No, I'm good Mikey, it's just that it has already been almost a month since I started writing this story, and I need to end it sooner or later.**_

_**"Hey, you'll come up with more stories, with more ways to torture me"**_

_**Thanks Donnie. You guys ready?**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**Let's do this.**_

* * *

_**Donnie's P.O.V.**_

When I woke up I looked around me. I was laying on Leo, my brothers were hugging me in their sleep, and Master Splinter was wrapped all around us. I smiled, just because of my family, but because I felt so much better after telling someone about my hardships. I lay there, smiling, for about 5 minutes when the others started to wake.

"Hey Don, how ya doin' buddy?" Raph asked

"A lot better now, thanks" I replied

"Would you like some eggs and bacon for breakfast?" Mikey asked

"That would be nice"

After breakfast we had training. While my brothers sparred, Master Splinter and I worked on some stretches to get my muscle function back to normal. After about a week I was back to my normal ninja self. But one question bothered me. What did Shredder do to Raph? I finally approached him with this question.

"Raph" I said

"Yeah Donnie" he replied

"What did Shredder do to you after I told him I would tell him our location?"

"Me? I thought he was torturing you"

"But I heard you screaming over the intercom!"

He sighed.

"He must have recorded one of us screaming to torture us even more. He didn't do anything but stand over me and laugh" Raph said reassuringly

"Must have" I replied looking down

"Hey, were alright, we're stronger than he thought, and he can never break us"

I looked up and smiled

"Thanks Raph, for being a great older brother, and friend"

"Not like you have many choices for friends" He said jokingly, nudging my arm

"Ow, hey, my arm's still sore" I said laughing

"Guys, foot activity at Victor Falco's old lab" Leo yelled

"Guess Shredder's looking for Master Splinter" I said

We all grabbed our weapons and ran to the front entrance.

"Let's move" I yelled

"Hey, I say that" Leo replied as we all started laughing.

* * *

_**Done...*sniffle***_

_**"You want that soup now?"**_

_**Yes please Mikey**_

_***smoke bomb***_

_**"Hey, you can move on from this story now and make a new one"**_

_**Maybe a **_**_sequel including Good Genes? *breaks out crying* I love and hate that episode so much!_**

**_"Do you wanna tell me what it is about?"_**

**_Ummmm...It's about you having a...What am I doing!_**

**_*smoke bomb*_**

**_"Here's your soup Darrell"_**

**_Thanks Mikey, oh potato my favorite!_**


End file.
